


Melodía solo para dos.

by Joker_Coker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing un cantante de renombre sufre el ataque de un acosador. Kim Joonmyun, su mánager contrata a unos guardaespaldas para protegerle y dar con la persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodía solo para dos.

El ambiente de aquella habitación era agradable, el fuerte olor a desodorante de hombre salía del pequeño cuarto de baño e impregnaba todas las sábanas de la cama deshecha. Sobre ella, una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda negra, al lado un arma, guardada con delicadeza en su funda. 

Cerró el grifo de la ducha con tranquilidad y respiró hondo echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Lo tenía largo, decolorado y capeado. Le gustaba llevarlo así, siempre le habían gustado los tonos claros en el pelo y él amaba su pelo, así que cuando tenía oportunidad se lo dejaba largo, como era la ocasión. Salió del plato de la ducha abriendo la mampara y dejó que el vaho le acariciase la cara, pasó una de sus enormes manos por el cristal del espejo del baño y se encontró con su reflejo. 

Se miró fijamente, apoyándose en el lavabo y dejando que su flequillo gotease sobre él. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, abrió la puertecilla del mueble para coger la maquinilla de afeitar. No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, a pesar que cada paseo de la cuchilla por su piel le recordaba tanto a ese estúpido muchacho que había hecho que su vida cambiase completamente. En una de las últimas pasadas tras su reflejó vio como la figura de aquel chico se le acercaba, y entonces se despistó y se regaló un corte algo profundo que tardó demasiado poco en comenzar a sangrar. 

Chilló, lanzó la cuchilla contra el suelo y dejó que todos los trastos del armarito la siguieran, chilló hasta agotarse y se volvió a apoyar contra el lavabo, observando cómo su sangre goteaba y teñía la superficie blanca, manchando de nuevo sus recuerdos de rojo.

+++

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yixing había salido de la escuela de baile y se había transformado en un Idol que todo el mundo adoraba. Vivía en una casa enorme, repleta todos los días de agentes y estilistas. Sus padres habían quedado atrás a pesar de que los adoraba sobremanera, sabía desde el principio que su familia quedaría atrás, pero su sueño lo había empujado a tomar a esa decisión. 

Aquella tarde estaba cansado, los ensayos de baile eran cada vez más y más agotadores y las energías perdidas con las promociones anteriores todavía no estaban completamente recuperadas. Yixing cogió la botella de agua fresca de su bolsa y la abrió, aprisionando entre sus labios de muñeco la boquilla de la misma. Se secó el sudor de la frente y el cuello con la toalla mientras esperaba a que su coreógrafo terminase de hacer los últimos apuntes y se acercase, seguramente a regañarle por la actitud que estaba teniendo con el ensayo. 

Yixing observó como su instructor de baile se acercaba a él con la mirada seria y los labios entreabiertos. A pesar de ser menor que él, siempre le había tenido respeto. Kim Jongin se había hecho con el puesto de mejor bailarín y coreógrafo de toda Asia a una edad temprana, y se sentía afortunado de tenerle como mentor. El joven muchacho moreno le colocó una mano en el hombro y cogió aire, intentando no sonar brusco. 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Yixing? —La voz del moreno tenía un ligero toque de preocupación—. Esto no es propio de ti, sueles esforzarte demasiado, incluso tengo que pedirte que pares para no lastimarte. 

Yixing se encogió de hombros, no quería contestar a esa pregunta, no quería hablarle de esas cartas, de esos mensajes al teléfono móvil e incluso de los mails con fotos de él en lugares que ningún fan normal podría visitar. 

—No es nada, Jongin—ah —sonrió el mayor restándole importancia—. Es que estoy teniendo una mala semana. 

Jongin suspiró y recogió su bolsa, que estaba al lado del reproductor de música, para después acercarse de nuevo a Yixing, que lo miraba sin entender qué es lo que estaba haciendo. 

 

—Pues entonces dejémoslo —las palabras del menor sonaron rotundas—. No vamos a malgastar tiempo y energías con esto. —Sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y comprobó la agenda en él—. Este sábado vendré de nuevo, quiero que los pasos de baile estén perfectamente marcados o sabrás lo que te espera —bromeó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. 

Yixing sonrió ante la actitud de su profesor y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Comprobó que la lucecita en su teléfono brillaba notificándole una nueva interacción en su teléfono, tragó saliva y guardó el aparato en la bolsa sin comprobar de qué se trataba. Estaba seguro de que volvería a ser un mensaje desagradable, como los que había estado recibiendo durante varios meses. No recordaba bien cuándo había comenzado, pero desde que era acosado sus noches no eran las mismas, apenas dormía y su cabeza no descansaba intentando encontrar respuesta a todo aquello. La única persona que lo sabía era Joonmyun, su mánager, estaba al tanto de todo y desde el primer aviso se había puesto en búsqueda y captura de esa persona. Aún así, todos los intentos por encontrarla eran inútiles y aquel personaje seguía torturándole sin siquiera tocarle. 

El ruido de unos pasos sobresaltó al cantante, que se giró sorprendido. Frente a él, muy sonriente, estaba Joonmyun con una libreta en la mano y el móvil sobresaliendo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que debía seguirle. Yixing recogió todo lo que le quedaba con rapidez y siguió a su mánager por el pasillo de su enorme casa, dejando atrás la sala de baile. 

—He encontrado la solución para que ese maldito acosador te deje en paz —murmuró por el pasillo para que sólo Yixing pudiese entenderle. 

Joonmyun no dijo nada más hasta que entró en una de las habitaciones, seguido por Yixing, que se quedó impresionado al encontrarse con tres muchachos que lo saludaban educadamente. Uno de ellos era bajo, con los ojos más grandes y redondos que había visto nunca y unos labios gruesos y seductores que le recordaron de inmediato a los labios de Jongin. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, parecía que ese muchacho podía saber lo que estaba pensando tan sólo con mirarle directamente. El siguiente muchacho era muy masculino, sus ojos rasgados irradiaban pillería, su boca se torcía en una sonrisa transformando sus labios de manera felina y su mandíbula era fuerte y seductora. Por último, al fondo de la sala, había un muchacho completamente diferente a los otros dos. La atención de Yixing se tornó hacia él cuando Joonmyun comenzó a hablar con los otros dos chicos. El joven del final de la sala era exageradamente más alto que los otros dos, tenía el rostro alargado y la mirada fría. 

 

Yixing se quedó completamente hipnotizado por el aura de ese extraño, cada gesto que hacía podía ser normal para ojos de cualquiera, pero no para Yixing, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ese chico alto era completamente opuesto a los otros dos. 

Joonmyun rompió el silencio hablando de nuevo, esperó a que los tres hombres se colocasen en fila y comenzó con la explicación. 

—Estos tres jóvenes serán tus guardaespaldas, Yixing —aseguró después de señalar con la palma de la mano hacia ellos—. Son especialistas, cada uno en su campo, he estado buscando por toda Corea a los mejores para que aquel que te está molestando sea descubierto. —Hizo una pausa para comprobar la reacción del cantante, que estaba totalmente congelado, sorprendido por la declaración de su agente—. Kyungsoo estará contigo mientras te encuentres en casa —explicó, señalando al joven de ojos enormes—. Jongdae —el chico de mirada traviesa le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su presentador y luego centró toda su atención en Yixing—. No estará contigo, pero sí vigilará tu agenda, tus correos, cartas y todo lo que pueda conllevar acoso o amenaza desaparecerá, ayudándole a descubrir al responsable —y finalmente llegó al joven de traje negro, Yixing sintió como la sangre le hervía en su interior, estaba deseando escuchar la presentación—. Wu Yifan, viene directamente desde Guangzhou. Será tu guardaespaldas principal, se ocupará de tu protección las veinticuatro horas del día. Ha sido entrenado desde muy joven y es especialista en casos de acoso. 

Yixing suspiró molesto, no necesitaba tanta protección, él mismo sabía cómo valerse y lo había demostrado demasiadas veces. Chasqueó la lengua y se frotó la nuca, intentando decidir la manera correcta de decirle a su amigo que había estado perdiendo el tiempo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Yifan se adelantó y colocó una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Yixing. La estrella levantó la vista, sorprendido. No sabía a qué venía ese gesto pero no le había gustado esa confianza por parte de Wu Yifan. 

—Joomyun sólo quiere ayudarte. —La voz de Yifan salió de sus labios, suave y profunda, y el vello de Yixing se erizó por la sensación de frialdad que aquello le producía—. Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo. 

El cantante apartó la mano de Yifan de un manotazo y sonrió. 

—No me gusta que me den órdenes, y mucho menos alguien a quien yo le pago —rió Yixing—. Ten cuidado, tal vez te arrepientas de ser responsable de mi seguridad. 

++++

Yixing estaba cansado de levantarse por las mañanas y encontrarse en la cocina de su casa a Kyungsoo preparándole el desayuno y a Yifan ojeando el periódico como si eso formase parte de su trabajo. No veía resultados de aquellos muchachos, llevaban ya semanas con él y los mensajes de su acosador seguían apareciendo, sumándosele también que en la red había comenzado a aparecer filtraciones sobre su agenda o alguna fotografía de momentos que no eran oficiales, tales como salir a cenar con algún amigo o incluso visitar la casa de sus padres. Kyungsoo seguía siendo callado, pero aún así mostraba un poco de ternura hacia el cantante, ayudándole a comprender mejor los movimientos y exigencias que Yifan le imponía para su seguridad. Yixing había optado por aguantarse las ganas de discutir siempre que aquel hombre de estatura fuera de lo normal abría la boca para contradecir la agenda, o incluso las opiniones de directores, mánager y agentes. 

Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, y en ocasiones incluso más. El guardaespaldas estaba convencido de que lo mejor para la seguridad del cantante era grabar su próximo videoclip dentro de las inmediaciones de su casa. Yixing poseía una casa enorme, con un jardín bastante amplio y una gran mansión, según el especialista en seguridad sería una buena manera de acercarse más a sus fans. Joonmyun había visto aquella propuesta como algo bueno, por lo que decidió hablar con el director del nuevo videoclip y cambiar la escenografía, ya que no podían perder seguidores sino que tenían que ganar a más fans, puesto que la curiosidad de saber cómo era la vivienda del artista había sido una tendencia en esos últimos meses. Kyungsoo se había negado, como encargado de la seguridad del hogar había afirmado que aquello sólo facilitaría más al acosador la entrada, puesto que podía colarse como trabajador o periodista. 

—No voy a permitir que mi labor se eche a perder —gritó Kyungsoo, fijando su mirada llena de rabia en Yifan—. Puede que para ti sea más cómodo quedarte en casa disfrutando de las comodidades, pero la seguridad de estas paredes es mía. 

Yifan no contestó, sólo miró hacia Yixing, que estaba sentado en el sofá mirándolos, atento a la discusión. Sabía que la mirada del guardaespaldas significaba que él tenía el punto y final en aquella decisión, al fin y al cabo la casa era suya y nadie más que él podía decidirlo.

—Creo que Joonmyun y Yifan tienen razón —dijo finalmente el cantante—. Es mi casa, no voy a sentirme más seguro y cómodo en ningún otro lado. Además, Kyungsoo, haces un trabajo estupendo, ¿por qué tienes miedo de que algo salga mal?

—No tengo miedo, Zhang, es sólo que los últimos estudios indican que el acosador cada vez está más cerca y conoce tus movimientos. No veo muy factible el abrirle las puertas a tu hogar —espetó el guardaespaldas más bajo antes de mirar hacia la ventana, molesto. 

—Tienes razón, Kyungsoo —añadió Yifan, caminando hacia su compañero de equipo—. Pero estando los tres en la casa no le pasará nada, vigilaremos a todo el personal, nadie podrá salir ni entrar sin nuestra supervisión. Jongdae se encargará de ello, Joonmyun le avisó esta misma mañana de los planes que teníamos y dijo que para él eso era demasiado sencillo. 

Kyungsoo suspiró, derrotado. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación sin decir nada. Yixing se sintió mal por el joven guardaespaldas, sabía lo que era que alguien desmejorase o infravalorase su trabajo y en cierto modo ellos lo estaban haciendo al decidir que la próxima grabación iba a ser en su casa. Pero había aceptado por una simple razón, Wu Yifan. Él siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, observándole, a pesar de viajar de aquí para allá, de estar hasta altas horas de la noche despierto en el estudio. Yifan siempre le hacía compañía y en cierta manera que él estuviese siempre presente había hecho que Yixing sintiera un cariño especial hacia él.

Llevaba meses siendo su guardaespaldas personal, y la seguridad que sentía a su lado le llenaba de calma. Ya dormía por las noches, y a pesar de que Jongdae y Kyungsoo eran buenos en su trabajo, ninguno de ellos le hacía sentirse como lo hacía él, su guardaespaldas de espalda ancha y ojos fríos. 

—¿Estás preocupado? —La voz de Yifan lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—No, es sólo que me siento mal por Kyungsoo, no quiero que piense que no valoro su trabajo —dijo Yixing, antes de levantarse y acercarse a la cristalera para observar el enorme jardín. 

—No lo hará —dijo Yifan sonando completamente convencido—. Es un profesional, su actitud hoy ha demostrado que todavía le queda mucho que aprender —continuó hablando mientras se colocaba a espaldas de Yixing, cosa que hizo que este se pusiese nervioso—. La decisión del jefe es la única que importa, nosotros estamos aquí para satisfacerte —susurró el guardaespaldas en el oído del cantante—. Estoy aquí para complacerte.

Yixing se puso tenso, aquellas palabras, esa voz grave que le había controlado desde la primera vez que la oyó estaba haciendo que su interior ardiese. Se lamió los labios, nervioso, girándose para intentar zafarse de aquella situación tan comprometida, pero en vez de eso se encontró con los ojos profundos de Yifan, analizándole, devorándole por dentro, haciéndole suyo con sólo una mirada. 

Yixing empujó suavemente a Yifan hacia atrás y rió para disimular su nerviosismo. No quería que Yifan se diese cuenta de lo que provocaba en él.

—Lo sé, Kris —bromeó, provocando que el guardaespaldas levantase las cejas en lo que al cantante le pareció un gesto de sorpresa—. Soy vuestro jefe ¿no? Yo os pago, así que tenéis que hacer lo que os pido. 

Yifan sólo asintió sin moverse de su posición, algo que Yixing agradeció sobremanera. La cercanía que el guardaespaldas tenía generalmente le ponía nervioso y se sentía estúpido actuando así. Con un rápido gesto de cabeza salió de la habitación en busca de Joonmyun, últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina que Jongdae había montado en el bungaló del jardín. 

 

++++ 

 

El día de la grabación llegó y la mansión entera estaba repleta de trabajadores, como Kyungsoo predijo. El propio guardaespaldas intentaba llevar una lista de todos los nombres y rostros de los asistentes, y era prácticamente imposible para él controlarlo todo, pero no para Jongdae, que como siempre fue más astuto que los demás y colocó cámaras de vigilancia en varias zonas de la casa. Los dos muchachos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño que les pudiera resultar sospechoso. 

Joonmyun estaba atareado intentando cuadrar todo con el director del vídeo musical, que mostraba su clara molestia por tener que cambiar toda la idea inicial por capricho de su cliente. Yixing, rodeado de maquilladoras, estilistas y peluqueros, no apartaba la vista de Yifan, que lo observaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente sin mover ni un solo músculo. Yixing se preguntaba por qué estaba tan tranquilo, ya que como los demás habían dicho antes, su hogar hoy no era para nada seguro. 

Cuando todos los trabajadores pararon para su descanso, Yixing se acercó a Yifan, que estaba solo frente a uno de los balcones que daban hacia el jardín. Dudó un segundo de si molestarle o no pero finalmente optó por hacerlo, tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía esa tranquilidad que mostraba. 

—Parece que tenías razón —comenzó a decir el cantante, rompiendo el silencio para sacar a su guardaespaldas de sus pensamientos.

Yifan se giró y asintió, sonriéndole ligeramente. Aquella sonrisa cogió por sorpresa a Yixing, nunca en todos esos meses había visto a Yifan sonreír y ahora que lo hacía lo que había producido en su interior era algo diferente a todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Todo el mundo hablaba de mariposas en el estómago alguna vez, pero lo que había sentido Yixing había sido una bajada a toda velocidad desde el punto más alto de una montaña rusa. 

Yifan se acercó despacio, alejándose del balcón, y le acarició la cabeza echando hacia atrás el mechón de pelo que los peluqueros le habían rizado para la ocasión. El corazón de Yixing comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza que el cantante pensó que no tardaría en salírsele del pecho. 

—Te dije que no te pasaría nada mientras estuviese contigo —contestó Yifan, mirándole fijamente y volviendo a sonreír. 

—Eso quiere decir que eres un buen guardaespaldas. Confieso que estuve leyendo sobre defensa personal por si todo lo que en realidad pareces ser fuese una patraña —bromeó Yixing, restándole incomodidad a la situación. Yifan se acercaba demasiado y comenzaba a resultarle imposible el disimular lo nervioso que se sentía. 

—Si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí ahora mismo —Las manos de Yifan eran muy grandes, a Yixing le gustaban sus manos. 

Cuando Yifan intentó acercarse un poco más, el cantante volvió a empujarle, huyendo de aquella incómoda situación. Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, un fuerte estruendo, una especie de temblor y cuando Yixing abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Yifan a escasos centímetros del suyo, con la respiración agitada. Podía sentir el corazón de su guardaespaldas latir a la vez que el suyo, los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes estaban pegados contra una de las esquinas del balcón. Los brazos de Yifan eran fuertes a pesar de ser finos y para Yixing fueron los brazos más cálidos que le habían abrazado. 

La magia de aquel momento se disipó cuando Kyungsoo llegó a la escena seguido por Jongdae y Joonmyun, que lo miraba todo asombrado, sin poder creérselo. 

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? —gritó el mánager, entre enfadado y sorprendido. 

—Es evidente —se apresuró a contestar Kyungsoo, mientras Jongdae se agachaba para ojear los escombros—. Yixing ha sido atacado. 

—¿Qué? —protestó Joonmyun—. Se supone que os pagamos para protegerle, vosotros teníais que haberle protegido, esto no tenía que haber sucedido.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Jongdae, levantándose del suelo—. He estado atento a las cámaras todo el rato desde que se han abierto las puertas al público y no he visto nada fuera de lo normal. No me lo explico. 

—Pues ya puedes hacerlo —le amenazó Joonmyun, señalándole con un bolígrafo—. O esto repercutirá en vuestros currículos. 

—Vamos, Joonmyun, estoy bien —intervino Yixing, volviendo a la realidad—. Por suerte Yifan estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme. Esta casa es muy grande y han hecho un trabajo estupendo protegiéndola y vigilándola, no creo que esto fuese obra de mi acosador, igual hubo algún fallo, o un cortocircuito. 

—Un cortocircuito no produce una explosión así —murmuró Kyungsoo alejándose hacia el interior de la casa. 

—Creo que será mejor que terminemos con el trabajo en la otra parte de la casa —suspiró Joonmyun llevándose un par de dedos al entrecejo y masajeándolo—. Llamaré a alguien para que limpie este estropicio. 

—Déjalo, Suho —añadió Jongdae con una sonrisa traviesa cuando Joonmyun se giró con una mirada de sorpresa ante el hecho de que lo llamase así—. Ya nos encargamos Yifan y yo. 

Joonmyun se alejó, llevándose a Yixing hacia la zona de estilismo. Debido al polvillo de la explosión, los trabajadores tenían mucho que hacer si querían terminar hoy la grabación. Unas horas más tarde, pasando la madrugada, la casa estaba completamente vacía excepto por su habitante y sus guardaespaldas. Esa noche los tres jóvenes contratados por su seguridad no durmieron buscando pistas que los pudiesen dirigir hacia el sospechoso. 

Yixing los observaba desde la ventana. El balcón había quedado destrozado, menos la parte hacia la que Yifan le había empujado. ¿Cómo había sabido Yifan que esa bomba iba a estallar? Yixing sonrió, pensando que era increíble, gracias a él estaba vivo. Recordó la mirada del guardaespaldas cuando levantó la vista, ambos llenos de polvillo, con los escombros a su alrededor y no pudo contenerse. Cogió su guitarra y puso a componer. Una melodía tranquila, suave y serena como el aura de Yifan, una letra que hablaba de todo lo que se estaba formando, de un «gracias», de una admiración y de un cariño único del que nadie había sido correspondido. 

++++

La puerta del dormitorio de Yixing se abrió de golpe, el cantante se levantó sobresaltado. Frente a él estaba Kyungsoo sosteniendo en una mano la sartén y la otra la espumadera, mirándole fijamente, serio como siempre solía estar. 

—Levántate, Joonmyun ha llamado —y dicho aquello desapareció por el pasillo. 

Después de arreglarse, bajó por las escaleras, todavía dormido. Días más tarde de lo ocurrido el día de la grabación del vídeo, la compañía había aprovechado su situación personal como un método de marketing y había llamado su nuevo álbum Acosado. Yixing no había estado de acuerdo en un principio, pero después de hablar aquella tarde con Yifan y desahogarse con el guardaespaldas, juntos había encontrado un punto divertido a aquella situación. Además, gracias a lo que estaba viviendo, Yifan y los demás chicos habían entrado en su vida. 

Entró en la cocina, el olor a tortitas lo inundó y lo despertó por completo. Estaba convencido, Kyungsoo había elegido la profesión equivocada. En vez de guardaespaldas debería haberse dedicado a la repostería. El cantante se sentó a la mesa al lado de un Jongdae que miraba con admiración la montaña de tortitas que tenía delante.

—Kyungsoo, Yixing ya ha llegado, ¿puedo empezar ya? —gimoteó el chico mientras se mordía el labio inferior. 

Kyungsoo se giró, comprobando que lo que Jongdae decía era verdad, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la mesa, asintiendo. Le acercó a Yixing el bote de la mermelada y le sirvió un poco de leche y café. En aquellos meses viviendo con el chico había aprendido demasiado de él y conocía las manías del cantante tanto o incluso más que Joonmyun. Kyungsoo era demasiado observador. 

Yixing y Jongdae no prestaron atención a la manera de actuar de Kyungsoo, pero este estaba extraño. Desde esa mañana una idea le rondaba por la cabeza, respiró hondo y abrió los labios, dejando que el aire saliera antes de comenzar a hablar, rompiendo aquel momento fantástico para los dos muchachos que estaban junto a él. 

—Estamos cerca —afirmó mientras removía la cuchara de su café.

—¿Eh? —Yixing le miró con un trozo de tortita en la boca— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Kyungsoo, no le molestes ahora con eso —protestó Jongdae mientras se relamía, ya que la mermelada se le escurría de los labios.

—¿Molestarme con qué? —volvió a insistir Yixing. No sabía de qué estaban hablando y no le gustaba esa sensación de estar en medio de algo que lo incumbía y no entender de qué se trataba. 

—Tu acosador, estamos cerca de encontrarle —Kyungsoo habló tranquilamente sin levantar la voz y bebió de su café. 

Yixing abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No sabía nada sobre la investigación, hablaba de cosas cotidianas con Kyungsoo, y Jongdae apenas estaba en casa. Yifan sólo le escuchaba y cuando tenían un rato libre compartían momentos como si el mayor no fuese su guardaespaldas. Aquello significaba que pronto todo terminaría. Yixing volvería a su vida llena de trabajo y actividades y sus empleados desaparecerían para ayudar a otros que lo necesitasen. No degustaría la comida de Kyungsoo, dejaría de escuchar la risa traviesa de Jongdae cuando molestaba a Joonmyun y no podría volver a ver a Yifan. 

Algo en su interior se encogió al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello pasase, no estaba preparado para algo así. Tragó el bocado de tortita que tenía en la boca y se levantó de la silla, el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más molesto, no se había hecho a la idea de que esto se terminaría. Yixing se levantó y salió de la cocina, caminando hacia su cuarto. Jongdae intentó seguirle, preocupado, pero Kyungsoo lo detuvo. 

Cuando entró en la habitación, el cantante se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Esa situación era bastante irónica, por un lado volvería a estar tranquilo, no más mensajes anónimos ni amenazas, e incluso podría volver a retomar su vida de antes; pero por otro perdería a los chicos, a Yifan. No volvería a sentir esa cálida compañía silenciosa mientras tocaba el piano, dejaría de estar presente mientras ensayaba con Jongin sus coreografías, y estaba seguro que no podría volverse a dormir en la furgoneta donde viajaba sin el fuerte hombro en el que se había estado apoyando durante todo este tiempo. Tampoco estarían las palabras simples pero llenas de afecto, las miradas tiernas, o el tacto suave de sus enormes manos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse. Estaba exagerando, seguramente tendría muchas maneras con las que seguir comunicado con Yifan. 

Yixing se sobresaltó cuando notó los dedos huesudos de Yifan apretarle suavemente el hombro. No sabía cuándo o cómo había entrado, pero estaba a su lado. Le miró entre asustado y aliviado de que estuviera ahí, y como si fuera un acto reflejo lo abrazó, cogiendo al guardaespaldas por sorpresa. Segundos después Yixing sintió la ligera presión que los brazos de Yifan ejercieron cuando este le devolvió el abrazo. 

—Jongdae me lo ha dicho —Yifan habló rompiendo el silencio con esa voz profunda.

Yixing no dijo nada, tan sólo apretó más el abrazo y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Yifan, disfrutando de su olor, sintiendo el sube y baja de su respiración tranquila. No quería hablar, no quería decirle lo que de verdad le angustiaba. 

—Todo saldrá bien —la mano de Yifan le acarició el pelo suavemente—. Te lo he dicho, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Estoy aquí para hacerte feliz. 

El cantante se revolvió entre sus brazos pero siguió callado, Yifan estaba tranquilo, y la tranquilidad de este ponía más nervioso a Yixing, que luchaba por no gritar, por evitar decirle todo lo que había pasado por su mente cuando le dieron la noticia y por no dejar salir a la luz los sentimientos que lo embargaban. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Yifan decidiese romper ese abrazo, mientras sus manos todavía tensas se aferraban a la chaqueta del traje del más alto, deseando que fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo a su lado para siempre. 

+++

Había llegado el momento. Joonmyun lo había dispuesto todo para que Yixing consiguiese los mejores promotores para su nuevo álbum. Los fans ya abarrotaban el local y todos esperaban tras bastidores la señal para comenzar con el mini concierto preparado para su vuelta. Yixing estaba siendo retocado por milésima vez por los maquilladores. Jongdae, sentado en una mesita cerca de él, lo observaba y le hacía señas para tranquilizarlo. El joven guardaespaldas había pasado la noche anterior en vela, trabajando en la seguridad del local. Esta vez nada podía salir mal. Al fondo del pasillo, Kyungsoo esperaba con los brazos cruzados a que el cantante comenzase su actuación, el pequeño guardaespaldas estaba seguro de que algo sucedería. 

Yixing podía ver a Jongdae y a Kyungsoo pero no sabía dónde estaba Yifan. Habría jurado que después de que entrasen juntos el mayor se había dirigido a los vestuarios, pero acababa de salir de ahí y no había ni rastro de él. Por el pasillo de camino al backstage se encontró con Joonmyun, que hablaba insistentemente por su teléfono móvil. Yixing lo siguió, llamando su atención. 

—Joonmyun, ¿dónde está Yifan? —le preguntó, dejando claro su descontento porque el guardaespaldas desapareciera—. Tenía que estar aquí. 

—No lo he visto, de todas maneras tú ahora mismo vete al backstage, te llamarán en breve y no podemos impacientar a los fans —le avisó Joonmyun, pero Yixing estaba centrado en buscar por los alrededores a Yifan— ¡Eh! Vamos, céntrate, recuerda que este es un gran momento —le recordó su mánager, agarrándole de los hombros—. Ya habrá tiempo después para las explicaciones. 

Joonmyun no esperó ni un segundo más y empujó a Yixing hasta la habitación. Kyungsoo estaba dentro, esperándole. Se acercó al cantante y le miró fijamente a los ojos. 

—Es complicado, Yixing —confesó Kyungsoo—. He trabajado otras veces con Jongdae y te aseguro que nunca nos habíamos visto en una situación como esta. 

Yixing le miraba sin entender, no sabía a lo que se refería Kyungsoo. Sonrió y le miró tiernamente, pero antes de que el guardaespaldas pudiese seguir hablando, un organizador entró junto con Joonmyun y se llevaron al cantante, iba a comenzar su actuación. 

 

La música comenzó a retumbar en el local y las luces brillaban demasiado fuerte, tanto que cegaron a Yixing cuando salió al escenario. Los gritos de los fans eran ensordecedores y la pasión que irradiaban se le estaba colando por la venas como si fuese su gasolina. Yixing interpretó las canciones del álbum una por una, algunas veces se tomaba un descanso y charlaba con los fans. Todo parecía estar saliendo genial, sólo quedaba la última canción. Yixing bebió de la botella de agua que tenía a su lado y respiró, volvió a buscar a Yifan entre la gente en el backstage pero no lo encontró. Cuando agarró fuerte su guitarra e hizo que sonasen los primeros acordes de la última canción, las luces se apagaron y la gente comenzó a gritar, asustada, creando una marabunta que se dirigía hacia el escenario, puesto que algo había provocado que la gente se alejase de las puertas de salida. 

Yixing soltó la guitarra, asustado, todas aquellas personas estaban corriendo hacia él, aplastándose unas a otras. Al final había sucedido, lo que el acosador le había dicho todo aquel tiempo. Le haría daño, y no de la forma que todo el mundo predecía. Cerró los ojos, esperando el final, pero una vez más notó la enorme mano de Yifan que lo agarraba de un brazo, elevándolo y llevándolo en brazos a través de todas aquellas personas que intentaban escapar de algo que les había asustado. Yixing se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de Kyungsoo y Jongdae en la otra dirección. 

Yifan lo sacó de aquel edificio y lo metió en su coche, no tardó ni un segundo en meterse él también y acelerar el motor para desaparecer de aquel lugar. Yixing suspiró, todavía recuperándose de la impresión, relajándose en el asiento del copiloto. Giró el rostro para observar al guardaespaldas, a pesar de no haberlo visto en ese rato, finalmente Yifan había aparecido para salvarle. 

—Es curioso —bromeó Yixing—. Ni que lo hubieses hecho a propósito. 

Yifan dio un volantazo cambiando repentinamente de dirección, sorprendiendo a Yixing, que se agarró a la tapicería del coche. Se giró, molesto y todavía con el corazón retumbando en el pecho. 

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loco? —protestó—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Así no podrán seguirnos —murmuró Yifan con la calma que lo caracterizaba—. No vamos a volver a tu casa, Yixing, no es seguro. 

—¿Y adónde se supone que vamos? —le reprochó sarcásticamente—. ¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa de ensueño?

Al guardaespaldas se le escapó una risa floja y asintió, dejando todavía más sorprendido a Yixing. El camino no fue demasiado largo pero el cantante no paraba de preguntarle por qué no lo había visto durante la actuación, o cómo sabía que no les seguirían hasta su casa. Yifan tan solo se reía y asentía, haciendo caso omiso a las fantasías de película que mencionaba el cantante. 

 

La casa de Yifan era pequeña, un piso sobre un pequeño garaje a las afueras. Pulsó el mando a distancia, la puerta del garaje se abrió y se adentró en él. Las luces se encendieron y Yixing pudo observar que además de un coche Yifan tenía una moto, seguramente le gustase subirse a la moto y recorrer el asfalto con la única compañía del ruido del motor. Yifan salió del coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sacó a Yixing de él agarrándole de la muñeca. El cantante protestó ligeramente, notaba a Yifan muy nervioso y no sabía por qué. 

Cuando el guardaespaldas abrió la puerta para entrar en el piso, Yixing se sorprendió de encontrarse un lugar tan pequeño y desordenado. La idea que Yifan le mostraba era la de un joven ordenado y calculador, meticuloso quizás, pero para nada había pensado que su hogar sería un caos de papeles y envoltorios de comida sana. Aquello le pareció realmente adorable a Yixing. 

—Parece que he encontrado uno de los puntos flacos del perfecto guardaespaldas —bromeó acercándose a un montón de papeles que estaban sujetos por una lata de refresco vacía—. Eres un desorden con patas. 

Yifan rió y negó con la cabeza. 

—Todo tiene su explicación —se excusó quitándose la chaqueta. 

—¿Tienes una excusa para ser desordenado? —Yixing seguía sin creerse que Yifan intentase mantenerse firme ante ese completo caos—. Venga, dispara. 

—Tú —sonrió mientras le miraba fijamente. 

Yixing no dijo nada, soltó una carcajada y dejó caer una caja de cereales que había cogido de la mesa de la pequeña sala de estar. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, ya no sabía qué pensar de ese enorme personaje que tenía enfrente. Estaba comenzando a pensar que todos los días que habían pasado antes no habían sido más que un papel que Yifan había interpretado porque su trabajo le obligaba. 

—Explícate —comenzó a hablar Yixing, algo más bajo de lo normal.

—Si mi vida está así, si mi vida es un caos, es por tu culpa —añadió Yifan, sentándose en el respaldo del sofá y cruzando los brazos—. No hay más que explicar. 

—¿Por qué soy el culpable? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que tu vida sea un completo desastre? —Yixing comenzaba a alterarse, le molestaba que no hablase, siempre con pocas palabras, sin decir nada, ocultándolo todo tras un aire de misterio. 

—No lo entenderías. —De nuevo una frase corta y sin apenas sentido. 

—¡Pues explícamelo! ¡Venga! Dime qué es eso que hago que te desordena la vida, porque por lo que yo tengo entendido, el que tiene problemas en su vida soy yo —comenzó a hablar algo molesto el cantante mientras se acercaba a Yifan—. Vamos, Yifan, dime qué es lo que hago para atormentarte. 

—Existir.

Yixing no podía creer la confesión de Yifan, le miró entre confuso y sorprendido, se lamió los labios y respiró hondo. Dio un paso hacia atrás buscando un mejor punto de apoyo. Joonmyun no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que iba a tener muchas emociones hoy. Levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en la fría y atenta mirada de Yifan, que lo observaba sin inmutarse, como si aquella confesión no hubiese importado en absoluto. Entonces se dio cuenta, lo que sucedía es que el guardaespaldas le estaba tomando el pelo, como tantas veces había hecho él. Rió y se acercó, colocando la mano sobre el hombro del mayor. 

—Ya lo entiendo —comenzó a explicarse Yixing—. Quieres hacerme creer que tu vida es un caos, que me preocupe por ti y que baje la guardia para que así no me fije en tus verdaderas intenciones —se mordió el labio inferior, observando cómo en los labios de Yifan se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa—. Pues te equivocas, yo…

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar la puerta del edificio se abrió y apareció Kyungsoo, que sujetaba un arma apuntando hacia ellos dos. Yixing lo miró, sorprendido, y luego se giró buscando una explicación en Yifan. 

—Habéis sido demasiado rápidos —murmuró Yifan, antes de sujetar una vez más a Yixing por las muñecas. De nuevo esa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, ese bienestar seguido de un fuerte golpe.

—No pensarías que una simple huida repentina iba a despistarme —añadió Kyungsoo sin soltar el arma que continuaba fija en su objetivo. 

—¿Despistarte? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? —le preguntó Yifan sin soltar a Yixing de su lado—. Yixing está conmigo ahora, está a salvo, no era necesario que me siguieras.

Kyungsoo respiró hondo y bajó las manos, dejando de apuntar hacia los dos chicos, negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Yixing estaba sorprendido, se había perdido en algún punto de aquella conversación y estaba buscando alguna pista que lo llevase a la razón de todo aquello. Apretó la enorme mano de Yifan y este le devolvió el apretón como señal. Yifan lo soltó y sacó de su costado la pistola, apuntando hacia Kyungsoo. 

—¡Detente!—ordenó Kyungsoo—. Estás perdiendo totalmente el juicio, Yifan, no creo que debas hacer esto. 

—¡Cállate! Eres un aprendiz, apenas sabes de este mundo lo que yo sé, no vengas a darme órdenes. —La voz de Yifan sonaba nerviosa. Yixing sintió cómo apretaba un poco más fuerte el agarre. 

Kyungsoo ahogó un grito y abrió los ojos sorprendido, la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos era algo que nunca se habría imaginado. Yifan apuntaba a la sien de Yixing mientras este cerraba los ojos nervioso. El guardaespaldas más bajo intentó acercarse, pero Yifan atrajo más hacia sí el cuerpo del cantante. 

—Ni lo intentes —le amenazó Yifan, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del garaje—. Espero que seas consciente de la situación y no me sigas.

Yixing estaba paralizado, sabía que tenía que actuar, hacer algo, pero que Yifan estuviese comportándose así en ese momento lo estaba confundiendo. Apretó de nuevo la mano de Yifan, haciendo que este desviase la atención de Kyungsoo por unos segundos, lo que consiguió que el guardaespaldas más joven obtuviera ahora el control de la situación. Con un golpe certero en la muñeca de Yifan hizo que este soltase el arma y consiguió que fuera suya. 

 

—Y ahora, Yifan… suéltale —le ordenó Kyungsoo, apuntándole con las dos pistolas—. Has sido bueno, demasiado, lo confieso, pero no pudiste engañarme. Jongdae estaba seguro de que no eras tú, pero no quise escucharle, mi instinto me llamaba, me decía que era extraño que supieses tanto de Yixing si nunca lo habías visto antes, que era imposible que un chico frío como tú pudiese ser tan tierno con un extraño. A no ser —sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por su descubrimiento— que ya lo conocieras, no en persona, pero sí por esa obsesión enfermiza, por ese afán de conseguir que él te prestase atención. 

Yixing escuchó todo aquello, sintió como si una daga se le estuviese clavando cada vez que Kyungsoo explicaba más y más su deducción. Sacó fuerza de su rabia interna y golpeó a Yifan con el codo, consiguiendo que le soltara. El cantante corrió hacia Kyungsoo, que sonrió satisfecho, pero antes de que Yixing llegase hacia el guardaespaldas se oyó un disparo que atravesó la habitación. Los tres muchachos buscaron al responsable del disparo. Jongdae estaba en la puerta con dos pistolas en la mano. Yifan sonrió, Kyungsoo lo miraba sorprendido y parecía que de un momento a otro a Yixing le iba a dar un ataque. 

—Aléjate de Yixing sin intentar nada, Yifan —le amenazó Jongdae dibujando de nuevo en sus labios felinos una sonrisa traviesa y triunfadora. 

Kyungsoo suspiró. Aprovechó para agarrar a Yixing por una mano, no quería que por un intento estúpido de Yifan él resultara herido. El más alto se quedó estático, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo. Jongdae seguía apuntándole sin pestañear siquiera. 

De nuevo lo invadió la sensación de angustia. Si realmente estaban en lo cierto, si Yifan era la persona que le había mandado todas esas cartas, a Yixing no le importaba. Sentir cómo la mano de Yifan le soltaba, acariciándole suavemente la palma cuando Kyungsoo lo atrajo hacia él, ver cómo Jongdae apuntaba sin ningún reparo a aquella persona que había trabajo tantas veces con él, pensar en los abrazos, en las palabras intercambiadas, en el bienestar que solamente su presencia le hacía sentir, provocó en Yixing lo inesperado. 

Con un gesto rápido se soltó de Kyungsoo y corrió hacia Yifan, los otros dos guardaespaldas intentaron correr en su auxilio pero fue demasiado rápido. Otro disparo y un sonido seco llenaron la habitación. Yixing estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, la sangre manchaba rápidamente la chaqueta blanca que llevaba. Yifan, sin pararse a pensar en nada más, se arrodilló a su lado, girándolo y presionando la herida que la bala le había hecho, perforándole un costado. Kyungsoo corrió hacia el cantante, intentando auxiliarle, pero Yifan le paró con una mirada de súplica. 

El golpe de las pistolas de Jongdae contra el suelo hizo que los otros dos guardaespaldas elevasen la vista, el joven miraba hacia el frente asustado, sus ojos estaba brillantes y tenía los labios abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Cuando Yifan y Kyungsoo se giraron para ver lo mismo que Jongdae, se encontraron a un Joonmyun asustado, con las manos temblorosas y la piel más pálida de lo normal. Sujetaba un arma con miedo, tenía la vista perdida en el cuerpo de Yixing y respiraba nervioso. 

 

Kyungsoo reaccionó de manera rápida y profesional, corrió hacia Joonmyun y le quitó el arma mientras lo esposaba, sin que éste ofreciese ningún tipo de resistencia. 

—¿Pero qué he hecho…? —murmuraba una y otra vez mientras Kyungsoo se lo llevaba de la habitación. 

Yifan miró hacia Jongdae, que tragó saliva intentando deshacer ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Su joven amigo les dirigió una mirada perdida y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar. 

—Llamaré a una ambulancia —Jongdae salió de la habitación tambaleándose un poco. 

Yifan apretó todavía más la herida sangrante de Yixing. Tenía que hacer algo, el cuerpo del joven cada vez estaba más frío. Cogiéndolo con cuidado en brazos, caminó hasta acostarlo sobre su cama. Yixing respiraba muy despacio y con dificultad, su camiseta ya empapada por la sangre estaba tiñendo el edredón sin pausa. El cantante abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando la mirada de Yifan. 

Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en los labios de Yixing, tragó saliva y tosió un poco, porque su respiración se lo ponía cada vez más difícil. 

—Es diferente… —habló muy bajó Yixing—. Tu mirada… es diferente…

—Shh… Calla, no hables —le aconsejó Yifan, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

—Oh… vamos, Yifan… —rió Yixing de manera torpe—. Tienes demasiadas esperanzas en mí… —respiró hondo y un nuevo chorro de sangre bañó las manos de Yifan—. Escucha… lo siento… tendría que haber sido más despierto… tendría… tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes —la voz del cantante se hacía cada vez más floja, apenas perceptible, pero aún así su mirada seguía llena de sentimientos, sus ojos hablaban más de lo que sus labios podían pronunciar—. Gracias por haber estado a mi lado… por haberme hecho feliz sin siquiera saberlo… Yifan… yo… 

Yixing se calló, todo se había vuelto demasiado silencioso, no respiraba, su mirada no vivía, y sus labios se habían paralizado. Yixing había muerto. Yifan cerró los ojos abrazando por última vez el cuerpo de quien después de todos aquellos meses se había convertido en lo más importante. Gritó y dejó salir toda la rabia, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la sangre de Yixing que se había posicionado en su mejilla con su última caricia. El sonido de sus llantos fue solamente silenciado con el ruido estruendoso de las alarmas de la ambulancia, acompañadas de las sirenas de la policía. 

+++

Yifan cerró la llave del agua del lavabo y suspiró. Recogió del suelo todos los objetos que había arrojado y salió del cuarto de baño. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que el caso se había resuelto. Kim Joonmyun había asesinado a Zhang Yixing. Se había formado un gran revuelo en el mundo del entretenimiento por lo sucedido. Según las fuentes descubiertas, Kim Joonmyun había decidido dedicarse a la formación e instrucción de estrellas cuando en su última prueba hacia el estrellato un joven chino con una gran habilidad para el canto y el baile le había robado su oportunidad de triunfar. Kim Joonmyun, llevado por los celos y el dolor de sus sueños rotos, optó por la venganza. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua y sin derecho a visitas.

Do Kyungsoo continuó trabajando como guardaespaldas, Yifan le había instruido todo lo que podía y estaba seguro de que iba a ser bueno en su trabajo. Kim Jongdae, su compañero, había desaparecido el mismo día de la muerte de Yixing. La última noticia que se sabía de él era que había llamado a la ambulancia y que envió al funeral del cantante una preciosa corona de lirios blancos con un mensaje en letras plateadas, lo siento. 

Wu Yifan había dejado atrás todo lo referido al trabajo de guardaespaldas, después de conocer a Zhang Yixing su vida había cambiado por completo. Ahora se dedicaba a escuchar música y leer buenos libros sentado en el borde de la ventana. Siempre que podía se sentaba en el sofá del salón, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cada nota que la grabación en su teléfono móvil producía. La melodía que escuchaba la había compuesto Yixing, recordaba aquella noche todos los días, había sido la primera vez que Yifan dejó el trabajo de protección a un lado para de verdad proteger al joven que sentado en la butaca le sonreía diciendo:

Esta es nuestra melodía.


End file.
